Pluvio
by bluenettes
Summary: Hal-hal tertentu hanya bisa dilakukan ketika hujan turun. Sepayung berdua diikuti numpang mandi di rumah orang tercinta adalah beberapa di antaranya.


**_HaruChika © Hatsuno Sei_**

 _._

 _warning: bl hints. probably not detailed._

.

 _Pluvio_

—secara literal, artinya _hujan._

 _._

Hujan.

Rintik air masih mengaliri jendela secara vertikal, bersamaan dengan embun yang mengaburkan visi menuju ke luar. Udara sejuk menusuk, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Masih sama derasnya seperti tadi siang, tidak mereda barang sedikit.

Kamijou Haruta menyesap cokelat panas di hadapannya, mengeratkan selimut tebal, serta menarik napas dalam-dalam—merasakan aroma tubuh pemilik selimut yang dipinjamnya.

Harum.

Haruta percaya kalau hujan menurunkan keberuntungan. Percaya atau tidak, terlalu banyak keberuntungan terjadi yang sama sekali tidak disesalinya.

"Kamijou- _kun_ , air hangatnya sudah siap," suara kalem Kusakabe Shinjirou mengalun bagai harmoni, menusuk telinga Haruta, yang sedang bergelung dalam selimut hangat, masih memakai seragam yang basah luar dalam. "Ayo, sebelum masuk angin."

"Um!" Haruta mengukir senyum lebar di wajahnya, merangkak keluar dari dalam selimut, melirik guru musiknya yang sedang menggunakan _bathrobe_ , lengkap dengan handuk melingkari leher dan rambut masih basah.

Kilas balik ke dua jam yang lalu.

Latihan klub orkestra selesai sore itu pukul lima, dengan Homura Chika yang pulang terburu karena ada janji latihan privat dengan Serizawa Naoko, dan anggota lain yang segera pulang baik berjalan kaki maupun dijemput supir.

Haruta menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak membawa payung hari itu. Baru ia akan berlari dari ruang loker sekolah ke halte terdekat dengan tas sekolah menutup kepala dan tas berisi _french horn_ dipeluk erat, kerah seragamnya ditarik seseorang yang membuatnya oleng sebelum akhirnya sadar siapa yang menariknya.

"K-Kusakabe- _sensei_!" tergagap, Haruta mendadak menegakkan badan dan menatap Kusakabe- _sensei_ dengan mata melebar.

"Apartemen _Sensei_ lebih dekat," pria umur dua puluhan itu mengembangkan payungnya, masih dengan senyum tenang yang biasa, "tapi kalau mau, _sensei_ bisa antar Kamijou- _kun_ dulu ke apartemen—"

"A-ah, tidak!" mana mungkin kesempatan emas begini dilewatkan. "S-saya ke tempat _Sensei_ saja. Nanti saya pulang kalau sudah teduh."

—dan semoga tidak akan pernah teduh.

"Ah, baiklah," ia kemudian mengayunkan payung, meneduhi dua kepala yang mulai berjalan menjauhi sekolah.

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_ ," Haruta bergumam tidak jelas, wajahnya sudah memanas. Yang diajak bicara hanya mengulas senyum sebagai balasan.

Hanya suara hujan tanpa diiringi percakapan. Namun cukup untuk membuat Haruta senang dan imajinasi melayang-layang. Meski sempat tersandung dan terjatuh di kubangan air, Haruta tidak peduli. Malah pakaian basahnya pasti akan jadi keuntungan nantinya.

Dan ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu sebuah apartemen sederhana, Kusakabe- _sensei_ merogoh kunci dari dalam saku dan mempersilakannya masuk dan memberi selimut, kemudian berkata bahwa ia akan menyiapkan cokelat hangat dan menyuruh Haruta membersihkan diri duluan. Namun usulan terakhir ditolak, Haruta ingin menikmati cokelat hangat dulu sebelum mengeringkan diri.

Sekarang, inilah yang terjadi.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Haruta segera melepas seluruh pakaian dan melompat ke dalam _bathtub_ , kelewat antusias. Diraihnya botol sabun cair milik Kusakabe- _sensei_ , dituangkannya ke telapak tangan dan segera dibalurkan ke seluruh tubuh.

Pemilik surai _chestnut_ itu berjengit ketika merasakan tubuhnya sekarang beraroma seperti Kusakabe- _sensei_. _Good job, Haruta_ , ia menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Dan sekarang samponya…" Haruta cengar-cengir, kali ini menuangkan isi botol sampo ke rambutnya sampai mengeluarkan bau segar yang sering dihirupnya ketika sedang berdekatan dengan si _Sensei_ kesayangan. "W-wangi…"

Rona merah di wajahnya sudah sangat pekat sekarang. Puas dengan aroma sampo dan sabun mandi Kusakabe- _sensei_ , pemuda enam belas tahun itu sekarang melingkari tubuhnya dengan handuk erat-erat, seakan ingin ia melekat untuk selamanya—meskipun hanya handuk cadangan, tetap saja handuk milik Kusakabe- _sensei_ , kan?

" _Sensei_ ," Haruta menghampirinya yang sudah memakai piyama di ruang tengah, dengan pakaian kebesaran Kusakabe- _sensei_ yang dipaksanya supaya muat. "Terima kasih, handuk dan pakaiannya…"

"Ah, Kamijou- _kun_ , ya, sepertinya hujannya masih sangat lebat," Kusakabe- _sensei_ menoleh, menyodorkan sebungkus camilan pada anak murid yang mulai duduk di sebelahnya, tepat di depan televisi.

"A-aha, maaf merepotkan, _Sensei_ ," Haruta menggaruk pipi, mengambil camilan kentang yang ditawarkan. Gawat. Haruta sudah tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya. Rasanya seperti menyelesaikan _sprint_ ratusan meter, menghajar rintangan tak terhitung, namun garis _finish_ tak kunjung didapat.

"Maaf, _Sensei_ jarang memasak makan malam, tapi untuk malam ini _sensei_ hanya bisa membuat ini," sepiring _tamagoyaki_ diambil dari meja makan, disodorkan pada yang lebih muda. "Semoga enak, ya."

"E-eh! Pasti enak, kok!" kelaparan, Haruta mengambil sumpit portabel yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, kemudian menyuapkan sepotong _tamagoyaki_ ke dalam mulutnya. "U-um! Enak!"

Senyum Kusakabe- _sensei_ melebar. "Syukurlah. Ah, ya, kalau hujan masih belum berhenti, mungkin kita harus menggelar _futon_ disini, kan?"

"Uhm," Haruta mengangguk, menelan _tamagoyaki_ yang baginya sama nikmat dengan hidangan utama hotel bintang lima. Dalam hati sedikit menyesal kenapa mereka tidak bisa tidur berdua di kamar sang guru saja—namun teringat hal itu mungkin tidak terlalu sopan.

 _Ring!_

Ponsel Haruta berbunyi nyaring diiringi getar dari dalam tas sekolah yang dilempar sembarangan. Haruta bergegas menghampiri lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, melirik nama yang menunjukkan si penelpon.

Manik biru secerah langit musim panas itu melebar panik. "A-ah, _Sensei_ , saya harus angkat telepon ini, permisi," Haruta berlari terburu, tanpa melihat respon dari lawan bicara, dan segera berlari keluar apartemen sederhana itu. Sesampainya di lorong yang menjadi penghubung antar ruang apartemen, Haruta menekan tombol hijaunya, lalu menyapa dengan nada santai seakan tidak melakukan apa-apa, "Hei, Chika."

[ " _HA-RU-TAAAAAAAAA!_ " ]

Yang dipanggil namanya menggaruk pelipis. "Ya, Chika?"

[ "Kau dimana sekarang, Haruta?! Aku ke tempatmu tapi disana tidak ada orang. Kau kemana?" ]

Memilih-milih kata yang tepat untuk menjawab, Haruta mencoba berbisik, "Aku di rumah Kusakabe- _sensei_."

[ "H-he?! E-eh! Kau bercanda, Haruta! K-kok? Kok bisa?!" ]

Menutup telinga yang mulai bergetar kesakitan, Haruta mendengus. "Ya, aku dan Kusakabe- _sensei_ sedang melakukan _sesuatu_."

[ "Curang! Curaaaang!" ] di seberang sana sepertinya Chika sedang menghentak-hentakkan kaki, mengamuk seperti gorila kehilangan mangsa.

"Hujan di daerah sini belum berhenti," balas Haruta pelan. "Mungkin sebentar lagi Kusakabe- _sensei_ dan aku akan tidur berpelukan."

Tidak ada jawaban. Haruta terkikik sendiri membayangkan sahabat masa kecilnya pingsan di ujung sambungan. Tanpa belas kasihan, Haruta berbicara lagi, "Ah, Chika? Aku tutup dulu ya. Kusakabe- _sensei_ sudah menyiapkan tempat tidur. Tadi aku dan dia baru selesai mandi."

Chika terdengar makin histeris. [ "Jangan bilang kalian mandi bersama, Haruta?!" ]

Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, Haruta hanya menjawab, "Yah, kira-kira begitu."

Hening. Chika sepertinya sudah benar-benar pingsan.

Haruta meneriakkan 'Halo' dan 'Halo' berulang kali ke ponselnya, namun baru dijawab satu menit kemudian.

[ "Haruta… kau bohong, kan? Haruta pasti bohong. Iya. Dasar penipu. Ahaha, maaf ya, aku tidak bisa tertipu!" ]

Si pemuda kurang tinggi badan itu hanya tertawa pelan. "Serius kok, Chika. Besok aku akan menunjukkan foto aku dan Kusakabe- _sensei_ tidur bersama. Bagaimana?" ]

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Haruta mengulas senyum selagi menanti jawaban yang akan didengar.

[ "… Haruta penipu." ]

Satu kalimat final dan Chika memutuskan sambungan.

Haruta tertawa, benar-benar tertawa, sangat lepas hingga mendadak suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kusakabe- _sensei_ berdiri disana, wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Kamijou- _kun_."

Dengan suara kalem, senyum sedikit aneh, namun tidak begitu kentara—lalu Haruta mematung.

"… _S-s-sensei_?"

Haruta hanya berharap Kusakabe- _sensei_ tidak mendengar satu katapun dari percakapan teleponnya.

. . .

Tertangkap basah.

Kamijou Haruta kini diam dalam posisi bersujud di lantai. Kepalanya melekat sejajar dengan kaki, tidak berani diangkat.

"Ampun, Kusakabe- _sensei_."

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya _sensei_ kurang mengerti pembicaraan kalian barusan," suara Kusakabe- _sensei_ tenang, namun mematikan.

"Itu… hanya candaan di antara kami, _Sensei_."

"Maaf sudah mencuri dengar, tapi _Sensei_ baru akan menyusul karena Kamijou- _kun_ terlihat aneh, tapi S _ensei_ mendengar nama _Sensei_ ada dalam pembicaraan, karena itu—"

"Saya yang minta maaf, _Sensei_ ," Haruta mengepalkan tangannya yang juga bertumpu pada lantai. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf telah berbicara yang tidak sopan."

Namun di luar dugaan, kepala berhelai _chestnut_ itu malah dielus lembut penuh kasih sayang. Sang pelaku lagi-lagi mengulas senyum tipis.

"Saya dan Chika," ucap Haruta, awalnya sedikit ragu. Gemetar merasakan elusan di kepalanya. Sedikit banyak, dia merasa bersalah. "Kami berdua menyukai _Sensei_. Maaf telah berbuat sesuatu yang mengganggu. Kami harap _Sensei_ bisa melupakannya—"

"Aha, tidak, tidak," Kusakabe- _sensei_ menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba menaikkan kepala Haruta, menyejajarkannya. "Angkat kepalamu, Kamijou- _kun_. Benar, tidak apa-apa."

Pelan, Haruta mengangkat kepala namun masih tertunduk malu. Telinganya sangat memerah.

"Baiklah, _Sensei_ akan berpura-pura melupakan hal ini," suara tenang dan menenangkan itu malah membuat Haruta semakin bimbang. "Berjanjilah kalian tidak akan saingan untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Kalian sahabat dari kecil, kan?"

"U-um," anggukan diberikan sebagai balasan, namun kepala tetap tertunduk.

"Masa depan kalian masih panjang, Kamijou- _kun_."

"Tidak masalah," Haruta mengalihkan pandangan sedikit, semakin tertunduk. "Bagi saya sama sekali tidak masalah. Saya—uhm, maaf, mencintai sensei, selalu."

Kusakabe- _sensei_ kemudian menghela napas. "Ah, kalau begitu, angkat kepalamu, Kamijou- _kun_."

Makin gemetar, Haruta perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati pemandangan wajah normal sang guru yang tidak disangka-sangka. "Y-ya, _Sensei_?"

"Mari kita lihat beberapa tahun lagi kalau salah satu dari kalian masih serius."

"E-eh?"

"Kalian ini masih anak-anak," tawa halus sang guru terdengar, menepuk kepala Haruta dengan aura penuh kedewasaan. "Cinta kalian tidak ada yang serius. Jangan bercanda, Kamijou- _kun_."

"S-saya sama sekali tidak bercanda," Haruta menepis tangan sang guru yang terkesan meremehkan. "Maaf, tapi saya sangat serius untuk hal ini, _Sensei_."

Kusakabe- _sensei_ hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan, sedikit terkejut—yang lagi-lagi, tidak kentara. "Kalau begitu, kita harus menunggu setidaknya empat atau lima tahun, Kamijou- _kun_. Untuk tahu kalau kalian benar-benar serius."

Sebagai seorang guru, setidaknya ia akan memberi kesempatan.

Terkejut, Haruta menampakkan binar di matanya. "Tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_? Tapi kalau saya, sampai kapanpun akan selalu serius. Hmm, kalau Chika- _chan_ , sih—"

Kusakabe- _sensei_ mengangguk, kembali menepuk kepala Haruta, "Ya. Lagipula _Sensei_ tidak pernah terburu-buru untuk hal ini."

Menyembunyikan senyum yang kelewat lebar dan rona merah terlalu pekat di pipinya, Haruta kembali menunduk. "Terima kasih, _Sensei_."

Kusakabe- _sensei_ tidak menjawab, hanya berlalu dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan dua set _futon_. Haruta menatapnya dengan senyum yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Dan Kusakabe- _sensei_ pun membalas dengan senyum yang sama.

Setidaknya, hari ini Haruta sudah mendapat secercah harapan.

Dan bisa tinggal dengan Kusakabe- _sensei_ walau sekejap, saat ini sudah cukup baginya sebagai jaminan. Dia akan menunggu, pasti. Pria berwajah muda dengan jarak usia sepuluh tahun di hadapannya pun sepertinya berpikiran serupa.

"Kalau Kamijou- _kun_ ingin memeluk _Sensei_ saat tidur, sepertinya untuk saat ini tidak apa-apa."

Asap imajiner mengepul dari ubun-ubun dan telinga Haruta. Malu luar biasa. Mendadak ingin amnesia rasanya. Namun,

"B-boleh, _Sensei_?"

Senyum Kusakabe- _sensei_ saat ini terlihat bagai mentari di tengah hujan, "Tidak apa-apa. Kemari, Kamijou- _kun_."

Dan Haruta sama sekali tidak menyesali percakapan teleponnya dicuri dengar.

 ** _f i n_**

 _A/N:_

Mengisi kekosongan fandom HaruChika~ otp terlarang(?) ini terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan. Maaf ya, Chika. Kamu sama Naoko aja /ditendang

Semoga ada _entry_ untuk fandom HaruChika lainnya ; ;

.

p.s. ada sumber mengatakan warna asli rambut Haruta adalah _chestnut_ bukan _blonde_. blonde yang selalu kelihatan di visual itu hanya efek cahaya. o/


End file.
